Lewat Pukul Dua
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Hubungan kita adalah anomali. Menembus lazuardi, melewati teritori. Lewat pukul dua dini hari, kita dipaksa menyerahkan segalanya hingga tersisa hanya hati. Untuk Ulang Tahun Hinata.


Cerita ini hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi yang diikutsertakan dalam event Sweetest December oleh Hinata Centric. Peringatan! SasuHina, OOC, AU, alur cepat. DIterbitkan juga di platform lain. Terinspirasi oleh sebuah video.

Selamat membaca.

 **Lewat Pukul Dua**

.

.

.

Pukul satu lewat satu menit Hinata terbangun dengan tubuh menggelosor ke lantai. Kaki dan tangannya menyangga tubuh yang bergoyang. Kepalanya pusing. Ia mengerjapkan mata melihat nakas di depannya ikut berguncang.

Ping. Ping. Ponsel di kaki ranjang bergetar. Hinata meraihnya lalu terhuyung menuju ruang tamu. Seorang laki-laki bergelung dalam selimutnya tidak peduli tubuhnya dibuai oleh bumi.

"Sasuke, bangun." Suaranya serak. Ragu-ragu tangan Hinata mencubit lengan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mendelik sambil menggeram. Mulutnya batal meracau umpatan selagi telinganya menangkap sirene yang diputar.

"Ayo, pergi."

Tangannya menyelipkan dompet di pantat dan ponsel serta beberapa kartu. Sasuke terhenti di pintu, mengernyit ketika Hinata kembali ke dalam lalu menenteng kantong plastik.

"Buat cemilan," ujar Hinata sambil tersipu. Wajahnya tertutup masker ungu.

Manisan berkotak-kotak datang dua pekan lalu. Sang pengirim nampaknya mengetahui dengan baik makanan kesukaan Hinata selain cinnamon rolls. Manisan buah plum.

"Buang saja," tukas Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk berusaha mengikuti langkah penghuni-penghuni apartemen yang berhamburan keluar. Wajah mereka siaga walau sudah sering mendapatkan simulasi tentang gempa.

"Apakah ada jalan keluar lainnya?" Tanya seorang Ibu yang menggendong anaknya. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih karena bumi tak stabil untuk dipijak. Mereka masih terjebak di lantai dua saat beberapa orang terpekik karena lift tidak berfungsi dan tangga darurat mulai retak mengkhawatirkan.

"Katanya bangunan ini tahan gempa, huh."

Nada skeptis tertangkap jelas dari seorang wanita muda berdandan cantik. Nampaknya ia baru pulang dari kantor dan tidak sempat memejamkan mata sedikit pun. Sekitar matanya menghitam, menyorot lelah.

Kecemasan yang diungkapkan barusan tak ayal menjalari yang lain. Tak terucapkan, namun tetap menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan.

"Nggak apa-apa. Asal nggak ada gempa susulan aja," sahut seorang laki-laki berpiyama garis-garis. Ia maju dengan tampang sok pemberani menjejakkan kaki pada anak tangga. Baru dua langkah, tubuhnya sudah oleng. Rontokan semen dan bata berguguran ke bawah.

"Ah, terima kasih." Terkesiap laki-laki itu menatap sepasang netra kelam. Tangan Sasuke mencengkeram bahunya lalu menariknya menepi. Wajahnya masih pias oleh kekagetan.

"Ternyata tidak aman." Gumamnya berkali-kali. Bibirnya bergetar.

Orang-orang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Menunggu di lantai dua dengan bangunan yang retak-retak tentu tidak menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu petugas di sini."

Suasana lalu berubah senyap. Tak ada yang berselera bicara setelah kejadian itu. Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke untuk menepi. Ia menatap pemuda itu yang kentara sekali tengah dilanda cemburu. Gadis itu berbisik, "Bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?"

Teriakan-teriakan dari kejauhan terdengar beserta derap sepatu lars. Mereka bersitatap. Sepasang oniks dan sepasang abu-abu. Hinata tercekat, "Mereka sudah datang."

 **.**

 **Tiga bulan sebelumnya**

Awan-awan di langit seperti gumpalan permen kapas. Matahari bersinar lembut membuat Sasuke bebas memicing ke atas sambil berkhayal. Bahan mentah yang ia punya tidak cukup untuk membuat makanan seperti yang ia harapkan. Pasokan bahan baku sedikit tertunda karena ada pemeriksaan. Beberapa pekan sekali, kedainya akan hambar. Menunggu adalah hal yang ia benci. Tanpa kepastian, tanpa jaminan. Sayangnya, begitulah kehidupannya sehari-hari.

Ponsel keluaran lama yang selalu di bawa-bawa Sasuke tiba-tiba bergetar di antara tumpukan bon-bon belanjaan.

 _._

 _Sasuke, aku ada libur sepekan bulan depan._

 _Pengirim : Hinata_

.

Sejenak, suasana hati Sasuke yang mengambang seperti awan di antara birunya langit siang berubah redup. Jempolnya menggantung di atas tombol huruf I. Lalu, secepat kilat mengubah posisi jarinya.

.

 _Bagus. Kau bisa istirahat. Jangan lupa makan banyak._

 _Pengirim : Sasuke_

.

Pemuda itu menghela napas antara lega dan gelisah. Ia mengetikkan kata-kata lagi. Namun, terhenti karena ponselnya bergetar kembali.

Pasti.

.

 _Aku ke sana ya?_

 _Pengirim_ : Hinata

.

 _Jangan dulu_ _. Pos pemeriksaan sedang tidak bersahabat._

 _Pengirim : Sasuke_

 _._

 _Masih bulan depan kan? Aku akan berdoa biar pemeriksaan agak longgar._

 _Pengirim : Hinata_

 _._

 _Semoga. Aku juga akan mencari tahu._

 _Pengirim : Sasuke_

 _._

 _Sippo. Aku tak sabar ingin makan bikinanmu._

 _Pengirim : Hinata_

 _._

 _Hn._

 _Pengirim : Sasuke_

 _._

 _Hihii_

 _Pengirim : Hinata_

Meski tidak saling tahu, keduanya berkomat-kamit merapal doa. Sebab tiap pertemuan yang menakdirkan mereka bersama begitu berharga.

 **.**

 **Dua bulan sebelumnya**

"Yey. Liburan."

Hinata menatap Sakura, koleganya di rumah sakit itu sambil tersenyum. "Cie, yang mau liburan."

"Iya dong. Setelah berbulan-bulan terkurung di sini, setidaknya aku ingin bersenang-senang." Sakura nyengir. Ia merobek beberapa amplop lalu langsung membuangnya begitu mendapati isinya kadaluarsa. "Kau dapat jatah seminggu kan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Bingung mau ngapain."

"Pulang aja," saran Sakura. Masih mencari-cari siapa tahu ada surat kekasihnya terselip di antara surat-surat dinas. Hinata meperhatikannya saja. Setelah saling melempar senyum maklum, Sakura berlalu. Hinata merogoh tas di kakinya, Mengecek ponsel beberapa kali. Mengintip tanggalan di kalender. Hatinya menyetujui saran Sakura, tapi mulutnya kelu untuk mengatakannya.

"Besok libur ya? Sasuke belum ada kabar." Hinata meletakkan ujung pena di bibir, menimbang-nimbang. "Kayaknya boleh juga aku pulang. Hari-hari masih panjang. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Ransel dan sebuah tas jinjing berpadu dengan setelan santai dikenakan Hinata. Ia memilih bersiap-siap sebelum pukul delapan supaya tidak terlalu antri nanti. Mengecek kembali setiap berkas administrasi, ia kemudian berjalan kaki menuju pos pemeriksaan. Gerbang yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Hampir tiga bulan lebih mereka tidak bertatap muka. Hanya lewat telepon genggamlah kata-kata mereka bersua. Sejak awal mereka sudah menyadari akan ada waktu yang terputus saat mereka ingin menuntaskan mimpi. Hinata dan sekolahnya. Sasuke dan pengabdiannya. Bertemu sesekali tak jadi masalah. Sebab, bila sudah tuntas segalanya mereka bisa merajut hari-hari bersama.

2003\. Aturan itu mulai diberlakukan.

Hinata tak ingin mengutuk takdir. Akses bagi mereka semakin sulit. Pos-pos pemeriksaan di mana-mana. Hanya sekedar berkunjung ke sanak saudara saja harus melewati berbagai prahara. Ia benci menyebut dirinya pengungsi. Manusia yang hidupnya terpasung. Tanpa belas kasihan, hidup mereka buntung.

Dari sudut matanya, Hinata bisa menangkap tiga orang serdadu berjaga di dekat pos pemeriksaan. Ada tiga orang lainnya yang berpenampilan sama seperti dirinya. Layaknya seseorang yang akan bepergian jauh, layaknya seseorang yang hendak melepas rindu pada orang-orang tercinta.

Pun dengan Hinata, tasnya penuh baju sebagai buah tangan untuk Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada tas, maju mendekati gerbang besi itu. Pagar tinggi yang mengekang kaki mereka untuk berlari menyongsong keluarga, sanak saudara, dan teman-teman mereka.

Telinganya menangkap orang-orang berbicara. Cepat sekali nadanya, saling bersahutan. Hinata mengernyit. Ia melirik jam tangan. Masih pukul sembilan kurang. Satu orang penduduk sebangsa dengannya menggigit bibir dengan raut pucat risau. Mereka saling berbicara dengan isyarat mata. _Ada apa?_

"Mau ke mana?" suara bariton seorang serdadu mengarah kepada Hinata.

"Kota Suci."

"Mana dokumenmu?"

Hinata mengeluarkan kartu biru dan beberapa dokumen lain yang telah disiapkan. Berbeda dengan kartu lainnya, ia memiliki sedikit hak istimewa tinggal di wilayah _settler_ *. Sementara kebanyakan saudara sebangsanya tertolak menjejakkan kaki di wilayah mereka sendiri.

Tak lama memeriksa, serdadu penjaga itu menggeleng.

"Ada apa? Berkasku lengkap, kan?"

"Hari ini Kota Suci tutup. Percuma kau lewat."

"Tapi, berkasku lengkap, kan?" Alis Hinata mulai naik. Ia mencium gelagat tak beres.

"Kembali."

"Aku sedang libur. Setidaknya biarkan aku keluar dari sini."

"Kami tak ingin memaksamu, Nona." Tangan seorang serdadu mulai terangkat.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" Seorang warga setempat menyeruak di antara mereka. Tak biasanya. Sekilas Hinata bisa mengenalinya. Jaket berwarna oranye khas Naruto, koleganya di kantor. Mereka sering berpapasan ketika jam makan siang.

"Aku mau liburan," kata Hinata padanya. "Tetapi mereka menolakku."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengeluarkan identitasnya. Cukup bergengsi dan mudah dikenali oleh penduduk sipil sekalipun. Serdadu tetap menggeleng. Keputusan mereka bulat segigih apapun usaha Naruto membantunya.

Ping. Ping. Suara ponsel pekak di balik garmen.

.

 _Maaf aku nggak jadi bisa ke sana._

 _Sedang apa?_

 _Pengirim : Sasuke_

.

Hinata tidak sempat membacanya. Ia baru terlonjak ketika deringnya berubah panjang. Sebuah panggilan.

Salam dari seberang membuat Hinata tergagap. "Sedang dimana?"

" _Checkpoint_ ," ujarnya sambil menelan ludah.

"Kau tak baca pesanku?"

Hinata menggeleng gugup, "I-iya."

"Kembalilah sekarang. Maaf, aku nggak bisa ke sana. Akses ditutup."

"Tapi…."

"Sudah kubilang, kembali. Tidak usah mengunjungiku. Nanti aku yang ke sana. Akan kukabari segera." Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya dua kali demi mendengar jawaban nihil dari Hinata.. "Kau tidak memercayaiku Hinata?"

Tenggorokan Hinata kering, "baiklah."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan, menyesap hidungnya. Pelupuk matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Naruto menelengkan kepala. Gadis itu berbalik lemas tanpa berkata-kata.

"Ya."

Mengekor di belakangnya, Naruto berusaha menghibur gadis itu. "Kau tidak jadi menyeberang?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Dada Hinata masih sesak. Ia hanya mendengar suara Naruto samar-samar. Berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, ia tersenyum. "Aku akan pulang sendiri. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya."

Meski kecewa, Naruto mengerti.

Gadis itu menatap nanar pada pasangan-pasangan bergandengan taman di sudut jalan. Anak-anak bercengkerama dengan orangtuanya. Saat senja, kembali ke rumah mereka bersama-sama.

Kembali.

Kata-kata itu terus berdenging di telinga.

Tak ada tempat kembali di bawah kolonialis, kecuali bumi milik Sang Hyang Widi.

 **.**

 **Satu bulan setengah sebelumnya**

Orang bilang biar waktu yang menyembuhkan. Mulanya memang hanya sebutir benih rindu. Ia lazim bercokol pada fragmen yang terpisah oleh waktu. Lama-kelamaan benih itu bertunas, mengakar, tumbuh menjadi besar mencengkeram, menghunjam sampai hati terdalam. Sasuke merutuki perasaan tidak nyaman itu.

Pagi-pagi ia mencuci beras sambil terus bertanya dalam hati, _Apakah ia sudah makan cukup di sana?_

Wajah Hinata kuyu tertimbun laporan membayang di pelupuk mata. Kadang, ia sempat menyesalkan keputusan gadis itu.

Dulu. Dulu sekali sebelum mereka benar-benar saling kenal, ia tahu seperti apa keluarga Hyuuga. Dedikasinya terhadap pendidikan dan dunia medis terkenal turun-temurun. Saat ia pindah ke kota itu, Hinata hanyalah gadis pemalu yang tekun belajar.

Lulus sekolah menengah atas, ia tidak menolak saat keluarga Sasuke mempertemukan mereka dalam suasana sakral. Satu syarat saja ia pinta, meneruskan pendidikan setinggi-tingginya. Ketika semua akses terbatas, keluarga Hinata yang kebetulan tinggal di wilayah _settler_ mendapat beberapa hak istimewa. Lalu, _settler_ meminta gantinya dengan memasung semua penduduk di sana. Menciptakan tembok tak kasat mata. Hanya pada lazuardi, mereka bisa menatap harapan yang sama.

Sisa setahun. Keajaibanlah yang membuat mereka bertahan.

Pancuran air tinggal menetes-netes. Sasuke mengangkat baskom, meraba ujung jarinya yang mati rasa. Musim dingin tinggal hitungan hari.

.

 _Cuaca sedang mendung. Aku sedang merajut sepatu lucu. Di sana baik-baik saja?_

 _Pengirim : Hinata_

.

Membaca pesan itu, Sang Penerima tersenyum lebar, seolah separuh bebannya menguap ke udara.

 **.**

 **Enam belas hari sebelumnya**

"Paman, aku mau qatayef." Anak berusia delapan tahun itu merandek di depan kedai. Pipinya gembil bergerak lucu saat ia berbicara.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak bikin qatayef."

"Kalau begitu aku pesan," kata anak itu bersikukuh.

"Aku mau pergi. Jika sudah waktunya, aku akan membuatkanmu banyak qatayef nanti," bujuk Sasuke.

Anak itu tidak merajuk lebih jauh meski bibirnya membulat lucu mengingatkan Sasuke akan Hinata.

"Bibi Hinata, belum pulang?" tanyanya. Lewat bahu Sasuke ia melongok ke dalam, mencari-cari.

"Belum. Tapi, sebentar lagi aku akan menemuinya."

Sepasang mata bening itu menatapnya intens penuh perhatian. Mengerti tiap rutinitas mereka dan risiko yang diembannya. " Jangan khawatir. _He always with us. Protect us_."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Sebelum benar-benar berbalik anak itu berteriak, "Paman janji ya."

Tangan Sasuke melambai. Berdiri menepuk-nepuk celana, ia lalu mengangguk sambil bergumam, "Jika Tuhan masih memberiku umur panjang."

Ransel berisi beberapa lembar pakaian dan bahan makanan terpanggul di punggungnya. Seperti prediksinya, cuaca agak berangin ketika ia menutup pintu kedai. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa merintangi rencananya kecuali Tuhan. Ia melangkah melewati rute dan pos-pos pemeriksaan. Bersyukur ketika bisa gerbang terakhir menutup di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata." Sudah lama sekali, ia berlatih menyiapkan sapaan itu.

Gadis yang selalu hadir dalam doanya kini nyata di hadapnya. Ia terperangah. Pelukan erat langsung menghambur kepadanya.

 **.**

 **Lima hari sebelumnya**

"Aku masih kaget waktu kau muncul di depan pintu."

Dua gelas cokelat panas mengepul di atas meja. Mugnya bercorak mirip dengan warna berbeda.

"Hn."

"Kupikir tidak dalam waktu dekat." Mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa. "Sasuke jarang membalas pesanku."

"Berapa lama, dapat ijin? Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu, lho."

Kaki Hinata menyenggol Sasuke yang hanya memasang senyum datar dari tadi. Di balik wajah lelahnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri ada rona bahagia meletup-letup di dalam dada.

"Kau inginnya berapa lama?"

Hinata melempar sebuah bantal. _Selamanya._

Setengah bulan berlalu begitu cepat. Detak jantung tidak berhenti mengambil momen yang dilalui. Hinata tidak tahu lagi kapan waktu bisa begitu berharga. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang basah.

"Cengeng."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil saat Hinata menubruk tubuhnya lagi. Gadis itu memeluknya tersedu-sedan. Menumpahkan semua kerinduan. Mematri seluruh kenangan.

 **.**

 **Tujuh jam sebelumnya**

Sasuke sedang di toilet ketika Hinata membuka berkotak-kotak paket berisi manisan. Memakannya khidmat hingga habis satu bungkus. Mencecap-cecap rasa asam yang tertinggal pada lidah.

"Dari siapa?"

Itu bukan makanan yang lazim ada di daerah sana.

"Teman kerjaku."

"Laki-laki?" selidik Sasuke. Tangannya membolak-balik bungkusan sambil mengernyit. Ia mendekatkan hidung, menelisik komposisi yang tertulis pada kemasan.

Hinata mengangguk.

Sebuah manisan dikunyah, Sasuke mengernyit saking asamnya. Heran bagaimana Hinata begitu menggemarinya. "Buang saja."

Hinata menggeleng sekali. "Nanti mubazir."

"Kita tidak tahu bahan-bahannya kan?"

"Itu tumbuhan semua Sasuke. Percayalah," ucap Hinata di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Lagipula dia sudah tahu tentangku."

"Jadi kau lebih memercayainya, daripada aku?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke. Kau sudah memakannya kan? Kalau tidak cocok dengan rasanya jangan larang aku karena aku suka." Hinata bersikeras.

Sasuke mendengus. Tanpa aba-aba, ia membanting pintu kamar.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dua kali. Tahu betul Sasuke pasti kesal. Padahal ini bukan rahasia. Dipandanginya manisan buah plum di tangannya. Terasa sangat lezat. Sayang, kalau tidak habis.

Makan malam itu terasa canggung. Mereka tidak berbicara banyak. Hanya seperlunya. Bahkan selepas makan, Sasuke berbaring di sofa.

"Kau tidak tidur di kamar?" Hinata menjejalkan pantatnya di samping Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau masih marah?"

Pura-pura memejamkan mata, Sasuke bergumam, "Hn."

Menyejajarkan kepala mereka, kaki Hinata menekuk di samping sofa. "Aku ikut tidur sini ya."

"Tidak boleh." Sasuke membuka mata. Visinya dipenuhi oleh Hinata dengan rambut tergerai. Begitu dekat. Ia tidak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama lagi momen ini bisa terulang kembali. Sebenarnya ia percaya pada Hinata, gadis itu tidak mungkin mendua. Namun, tetap saja kesal merajai hatinya.

"Bilang padanya besok, aku tidak suka ia memberi hadiah."

"Iya…," sahut sosok di depannya dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku pegang janjimu."

"Oke." Sekarang Hinata menopang dagu di hadapannya. Napas mereka saling bertubrukan. "Tapi, kau tidur di kamar ya?"

Malam sebelumnya Sasuke ingat ia hampir tergencet tubuh Hinata. Lalu menggeleng. Secepat kilat pula sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat pada kening Hinata. "Sudah kuberi hadiah dan aku minta maaf. Sekarang tidur di dalam, sana. Aku berjaga di luar."

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan seorang Sasuke dan permohonan tulusnya.

 **.**

 **Enam puluh menit kemudian**

Titik-titik air membentuk bayangan gelap pada yang dikenakan orang-orang. Hinata mengusap wajahnya yang pucat dan berkilau basah. Ia duduk sendirian di depan apartemennya yang miring hampir roboh. Menekuk kaki, mengeratkan ujung lengan yang kepanjangan. Manisan yang dibawanya tergeletak di samping, belum tersentuh. Tidak lagi berselera.

Hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu. Sasuke pergi bersama petugas dan serdadu. Mereka bilang akan menjamin seluruh penghuni apartemen, kecuali Sasuke sebagai penyusup.

"Dia telah melanggar peraturan, Nona."

"Tidak. Aku sudah melewati semua prosedur," bantah Sasuke.

Berkas-berkas Sasuke tidak ditemukan di manapun. Termasuk kartu hijaunya. Yang bisa membuat segalanya jadi lebih buruk. Kecuali berpindah negara, ia tidak akan diijinkan tinggal di wilayah manapun.

Hinata tersengguk lirih. Berbagai kabar burung mengenai perlakuan _settler_ berkelebat bagai mimpi buruk di benaknya. Belum lagi rumor susahnya kunjungan keluarga apabila Sasuke benar-benar dikenai detensi administratif. Ke mana berkas-berkas Sasuke?

Digigitnya bibir sambil menopang kening, berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Alarm pukul dua. Ia menemukan sebuah pesan singkat setelah mematikan deringnya.

.

 _Ada paket untukmu. Di bawah meja makan._

 _Pengirim : Sasuke_

.

Di bawahnya tertera waktu tiga jam yang lalu. Hinata lalu terseok menuju ke kamarnya yang hampir hancur. Kotak berbungkus hijau berantakan tersimpan persis seperti Sasuke katakan. Pasti ketika di pos pemeriksaan terkoyak-koyak hampir tidak lolos. Secarik kertas meluncur saat ia membukanya.

 _Aku tahu kita tak merayakan ulang tahun karena tiap hari desing peluru dan panji yang masih terseok telah menjadi pengingat berkurangnya waktu kita di dunia. Namun, biar ini menjadi sebuah bingkisan kecil pengganti momen-momen kita yang terampas._

 _Selamat bertambah usia, isteriku._

 _Semoga semakin bertambah pula kesehatan dan kebaikan Tuhan yang selalu tercurah untukmu. Sampaikan salam untuk calon anakku. Jadilah pejuang yang hidup oleh mimpinya sendiri._

 _Suamimu,_

 _Sasuke_

 **Fin (20/12/2017 – Yk)**

.

.

.

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca^^

* _Settler_ : pemukim sebutan bagi kolonialis

*qatayef: nama kue pastry

Lewat Pukul Dua © Shiori Sophi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

How Far Have You Gone For Love? © Visualizing Palestine


End file.
